starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Rufus and Twig
'Rufus and Twigg '''are two major characters in ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. They are voiced by John Beach and Henry Mandell, respectively. Rufus and Twig are pet animal stooges of the series' villain Lady Kale. They are a duo of wily and bumbling dweasels (dragon-weasels) bonded to her with the Dark Stone. With their ability for sniffing out wild magic bits, the two keep Kale informed of the news about magic jewels and on the Jewel Riders' actions and whereabouts. In the show Rufus (purple) and Twig (green) are a pair of mischievous, clumsy and fearful creatures that are always up to something. They and the evil Lady Kale can understand each other and they communicate with her telepathically with the power of her Dark Stone, after they have located it in a wild magic portal in the woods and its power magically bonded them with her. File:Dweasels 03.png |Jewel Quest, Part I File:Dweasels 04.png |Song of the Rainbow File:Dweasels 05.png |Song of the Rainbow File:Dweasels 06.png |Song of the Rainbow File:Dweasels 02.png |Travel Trees Can't Dance File:Dweasels 09.png |Home Sweet Heart Stone File:Dweasels 10.png |Home Sweet Heart Stone File:Dweasels 12.png |Dreamfields File:Dweasels 13.png |Full Circle File:Dweasels 18.png |The Wizard of Gardenia File:Dweasels 19.png |Spirit of Avalon "]] They are often seen alone on their own, spying on the Jewel Riders or searching for magical items. When they are travelling with Kale, tracking the magic with their noses, the dweasels are usually perched on the side wings of her Dragon Wagon but they can also be inside the cabin at times. Quite often they get dressed in various costumes, including even cross-dressing more than once. in background) in "Jewel Quest, Part I"]] File:Dweasels 14.png|Morgana File:Dweasels 21.png|Travel Trees Can't Dance Throw.png|Mystery Island File:Kick.png|Morgana Dweasels Grimm.png|Mystery Island File:Dweasels 11.png|Home Sweet Heart Stone Rufus and Twig are both wise-cracking and always overreacting to the situations. Prior to their recruitment by Lady Kale, Rufus and Twig have lived in the Dweasel Nook with their better-spirited cousins Pepe and Gidney. They used to live in mortal fear of Merlin's wrath and are fiercily loyal to their mistress (called by them "Witchy Thing", "Witchy Witch", "Witchy One", or the "Great Witch"), even as she has no respect for them for being "sniveling cowards". The cruel and always short-tempered Kale even often physically abuses the two, strangling or kicking and throwing them around whenever they hesitate to obey her orders or just annoy her with their failures and antics. The dweasels themselves have a low opinion about Kale's beloved dragon Grimm, considering him "dumb", and especially despise the good animals. Fate They later (between the events of the seasons one and two) temporarily relocate to the Dweasels Nook with Grimm after Kale's destruction in the episode "Full Circle" and before her return in "Morgana". Eventually, in the show's next-to-final episode, "Lady of the Lake" ("Spirit of Avalon"), they are turned into statues alongside Kale and Grimm by Princess Gwenevere, the champion of Merlin and goodness. Appearances *First season: "Jewel Quest, Part I", "Jewel Quest, Part II", "Travel Trees Can’t Dance", "Song of the Rainbow", "Wizard's Peak", "The Faery Princess", "Badlands", "Home Sweet Heart Stone", "Dreamfields", "Revenge of the Dark Stone", "Full Circle" *Second season: "Morgana", "Fashion Fever", "Prince of the Forest", "The Wizard of Gardenia", "Mystery Island", "The Fortune Jewel", "Spirit of Avalon" (demise), "The One Jewel" (cameo) Behind the scenes Rufus and Twig's Enchanted Jewel Riders Show Bible descriptions read "Humbling Bumbler" and "We bow at such Immensity". They have been originally conceived as a pair of large fur-covered actual weasels and can be still seen as such even in some late-stage production sketches (such as the one to the left). Legacy Rufus and Grimm later inspired the character of Scourge in A''valon: Web of Magic'', a bumbling, not very intelligent, humming, hunched apelike creature with long arms, big round eyes, rows of pointy teeth. It is a magic tracker, but not very good, that gathers magical stones and information for the Dark Sorceress. Category:Animals Category:Evil characters Category:Major characters Category:Male characters Category:Sidekicks